


Capo B Says No Family

by OatBoat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: familygone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBoat/pseuds/OatBoat
Summary: Just two friends hanging out on Discord like they usually do.Too bad something had to go wrong.CW: HospitalIf I find out this makes any of the parties of this story uncomfortable, I *WILL* delete this.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 13
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	Capo B Says No Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traumatisedbirbboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumatisedbirbboi/gifts).



“C’mon Tubbo, I just downloaded this mod-” Tommy voice called the other on Discord and had a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Is it going to make me feel pain?”

“Hell yeah,” Tubbo sighed into the mic.

“Let me load up Minecraft and we can-” Thump.

“Did you drop your phone again?” Tubbo accused in a joking tone, but then a louder thumping noise came from Tommy’s end.

“Surely that’s your phone, right?” Tubbo asked, nervously. 

“Tommy?” A quiet Tommy was never good.

“I’m here Big Man,” Tommy whispered and was lucky enough for the mic to catch it.

Tubbo was about to say something until a thumping noise came from outside his door. He held his breath.

“Tubbo?!” Tommy whispered loudly, and Tubbo froze as the door opened.

Tubbo hoped it was one of his family members.

He really did.

Too bad it wasn’t. 

He got cottonmouth, unable to utter a word to the person standing at the doorway of his room. 

The person had their face revealed and everything and wore a really fancy suit. But something about them seemed… off? 

Other than the fact that they broke into his house, of course.

They just had a stone-cold demeanor that was enough to make Tubbo’s head fill with static, unable to hear Tommy yelling his name in panic.

The person sauntered towards Tubbo, and his brain finally processed what was happening.

“What are you!” Tubbo rose quickly and began raising his voice.

The person simply pushed him back down into his chair and peered at the computer.

“Do you have the kid?” The person spoke.

“Do you have yours?” A voice that was obviously not Tommy answered from his end.

“Of course.”

“So do I,” The person reached behind the computer and yanked a couple of cords until the computer shut off.

Tubbo could do nothing but sit in shock.

“Let’s go kid,” The person grabbed him by the shoulder and Tubbo went along, trying not to cause trouble.

They walked right outside his house and stopped. The man handed him a piece of paper before walking back inside and slamming the door shut.

Puzzled, he opened the letter.

**Dear whoever this may concern,**

**Your parents are currently “talking” with us about missing payments. You will get them back soon.**

**Hopefully.**

**Good luck and try not to die.**

  * **Capo B.**



“Heh, Capo Bee. Wait, oh fuck,” Tubbo’s eyes widened at the realization of his parents being missing and how he was just kicked out of his own home.

“Wonderful,” He crumpled the paper and stuffed it in his pocket, making his way towards a bus station.

____

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Tommy shouted as he backed away frantically, away from the person coming closer to him. 

“Follow me,” The person’s voice when they spoke to Tommy had no emotion, unlike how they sounded when they talked to the other person on Tubbo’s end.

It almost sounds soulless. 

“What if I don’t want to?” The person bent down in front of him.

“Then I will not hesitate to kill you.”

It definitely sounds soulless. 

“..Fine, but your ‘partner’ or whatever the shit hurt Tubbo!” Tommy huffed, and the person seemed flustered.

“They are NOT my partner!” They paused, “Wait do you think we could be partners?”

Tommy was taken back from the sudden burst of emotion and furrowed his eyebrows. The person seemed to notice this.

“Ugh, why would I ask a child like you?” The person wound their hand tightly over his arm and pulled him out of his room, down the stairs, and out of the house.

“Take this,” They tossed him a piece of paper and turned around to go back in the house. Tommy picked up the paper, and he called out to the person on the porch of the stairs. 

“What’s this supposed to be?”

“Let’s just say you’re a lone-ONLY!” The person smacked their hand with their palm, “ONLY. Child.”

Tommy felt numb like the realization hasn’t hit him yet. He just gripped the paper and blankly glared at it.

He heard the person sigh, “Listen, kid, I’m not supposed to do this but take this.”

Tommy looked up and reflexively caught his phone.

“Find your friend, and do stay safe,” Tommy caught a glimpse of their devastated face before they turned and went back inside. 

“Fucking hell,” Tommy stared at the door, hoping it would open and his parents would reveal it was all a joke.

After a solid minute of standing outside and feeling the heavy breeze, he opened the letter.

**Dear whoever this may concern,**

**Have fun, lonely child.**

**Bye,**

  * **Capo B**



“Capo B, what a stupid ass, fucking weak name,” Tommy muttered under his breath.

He peered over to his right and made his way towards the bus station. If Tubbo got the same “message”, then it was only a matter of time before Tubbo made his way to Tommy.

He was about to give up at the fifteen-minute mark until he saw a bus coming up at the bus station. The bus stopped and people started making their way out. After his hope for Tubbo coming for him died slightly, he solemnly walked down the bus. 

“Clingy, innit?” Tommy jokes, but it fell flat as he saw Tubbo’s tear stricken face as he got closer.

“I’m guessing you got a letter as well?” Tommy held up his paper.

Tubbo nodded.

“Well, I get my phone?” Tubbo looked up, hopeful. 

“Should we call Wil?” Tommy shook his head.

“No,” Tommy stated like it was obvious.

“Why not?!”

“One, my phone is empty,” Tubbo peered at the empty battery symbol on Tommy’s phone, “Two, we are quite literally, hours away from him.”

Tubbo closed his eyes and scrunched his face.

“What are we supposed to do now?”

“Tubbo,” Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder, “We survive.”

___

Over the next few days, the two had established a system.

While Tubbo distracted someone on the streets, Tommy would come behind them and take their wallet.

Or while Tommy distracted the cashier while Tubbo stuffed food in his pockets. Then, they would both leave and head to the alleyway they usually crash at.

Their plan was flawless.

___

“Why won’t anyone answer!” Wil angrily pushed the call button of his phone, but it went straight to voicemail. The three, Techno, Wil, and Phil, have been trying everything to get to Tubbo and Tommy to make sure they're okay. After missing a few days of scheduled streams, they went to both of their houses and found random people living in them. Confused, they tried calling Tubbo and Tommy. When that didn't work, they called their parents who were also not answering.

“Calm down mate, we’ll find them,” Phil reassured, carefully taking the phone out of Wil’s hand and slotted it in his pocket.

“Wil! Phil! Techno!” A voice called out for them, and they turned towards the voice. Tubbo stood at the entrance of an alleyway, and another person slouching on the wall next to them.

Once they got closer, they couldn’t but look at Tommy; whose face was scrunched up and clenching his stomach.

“We need to get to a hospital,” Techno rushed to his side, and carefully picked him up; as too not to inflict any more pain on him.

____

“Tubbo! RUN!” Tommy screeched as they ran away from a couple, clearly pissed that they had their wallets stolen by Tommy.

“I am NOT leaving you behind,” Tubbo announced before one of the two caught up and grabbed Tommy by the back of his collar.

“RUN! PLEASE,” Tommy grimaced, and Tubbo looked hesitant.

“Give me the wallets, thief!” The man kicked his stomach, **hard**.

Tubbo stood in shock, and his eyes landed on the dropped wallets. He lunged for them and brought them out to the man, who instantly stopped.

The man-made a ‘tsk’ sound at them then redirected the other person who was running as well to turn around and walk away.

Tommy tried not to let the pain overcome him and stumbled his way towards the alleyway, with Tubbo helping him the best as he could.

He looked at his best friend, who was slouching against the wall in pure agony. Tubbo wished for any type of help to come help, Tommy.

“Why won’t anyone answer!” Tubbo turned his head towards the other side of the road and his eyes widened.

“I think that’s Phil, Techno, and Wil,” Tommy seemed annoyed, and somewhat knowing what Tubbo was thinking. 

“Tubbo, _shit_ , no you can’t get them!” Tommy winced.

“Tommy,” Tubbo stared at him, and Tommy knew that this was a fight he wouldn’t be winning.

He weakly nodded, and Tubbo bellowed, “Wil! Phil! Techno!”

Within seconds, the three mentioned came barreling towards the two. 

Tommy tried to keep his eyes open as he saw three blurry images rush over towards him, and he felt himself being lifted before he passed out.

He woke up later to the sound of methodically patterned beeps and recognized it was a hospital.

Once he was fully awake, he stared at Tubbo who was passed out on one of the chairs.

“Here,” Tommy gave Phil the note he got. Phil scanned the letter and his face went from confusion to anger within seconds.

“Yeah, guess I’m an orphan now. Can’t wait for Techno to obliterate me,” Tommy grinned, and Phil’s face dissolved from anger to sadness.

“You and Tubbo can live with Techno, Wil, and I, you know?”

“We’re fine in the alley-”

“If you finish that sentence, you will regret it,” Techno huffed.

“I’m serious, Tommy, you two can live with us. Plus, your chat probably misses you loads,” Phil cracked a smile, and Tommy mirrored it.

Before he could answer, the door to the room opened.

“I snuck in real food!” Wil quietly cheered as he brought the bags of fast food into the room.

Tommy had a small smile on his face and looked back at Phil, “I think I’ll take you up with your offer, Big Man.”

The five came in as friends and left as family.

All was right in the world.

...Except Capo B stole their parents.

Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift!  
> Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
